Someday
by OtakuScarlett
Summary: Matt never told Mello the real reason for keeping him around, but sometimes, actions speak louder than words.


Panting hard, feet slipping against the wet floor; Matt was running. From what? Them. The voices that gripped the egde of insanity, ever ready to pull across the zip. But today, they had a whole new personality. The ever annoying tick of a clock was echoing inside Matt's head, reminding him...

Matt halted in his tracks, and turned to face the looming shadow that was his stalker.  
"What do you want?" Matt yelled up at the quivering shadow, his voice bouncing off of the walls and hitting him straight back in the face. A shooting pain shot into Matts forehead as the shadow lunged, turning both it and Matts screams into bleeps.

Matt awoke from his nightmare covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. He ripped his head round to face his alarm clock which sat bleeping away angrily on his beside table, surrounded by red bull cans and empty asparin packets. He glanced away and flopped back onto his pillows again before wrenching himself up, grabbing and headsbutting the stll bleeping alarm clock.

"11.05?" Matt yelled in disbelief, almost crying at the fact. The one day he had to get up on time, he sleeps through his alarm. He slapped himself while pulling on his discarded clothes that lay on the floor-

"Idiot, you're so stupid, how could you do that? Today of all days!" Matt whispered angrily to himself as he stormed around the cleaner-than-normal-but-still-filthy apartment that he and ---  
No. The apartment that was now his. He paused, and looked round at the floor, the cupboards, on the couch. It all looked so empty. Without-  
No, he didn't have time for this. He turnedd and ran into the kitchen, grabbing his keys and almost missing the note that lie on the sideboard next to an empty chocolate bar wrapper.

Dear Matt,

I had a feeling that today you'd actually get up, so I decided to leave you a note to say, well, Goodbye. As I was about to leave this morning, I watched you sleep for a while and I decided that I didn't want you to be there today. So as you started to wake up, I chloroformed you. Sorry about that.

I was thinking while watching you and it randomly reminded me of that time when we were in Wammy's in the IT room trying to hack into the mainframe without the tutor seeing. That was really when we clicked as Best Friends Til The End.

So here it is, we've been together through so much, and I really can't bear to lose you, but all things have to come to and end. When you read this letter I'll already have left.

But we'll see each other again. Someday

Love,  
Mello.

The running ink resembled Matt's face, lined with tears and desperation. He wasn't about to give up yet. He held Mello's rosary which he had also left on the side and ran to the door, down the stairs and out onto the busy street. He caught a cab and raced to the airport.  
There was no way he was going to go without saying goodbye.

He jumped out of the car when it reached its destination, threw the money in the drivers face and sprinted into the building. Dodging security guards and harmless by-standers, Matt threw himself into the departure lounge, where he hoped he wasn't---

He was. The doors were closing. Without think about the illegality of it, leapt through the doors, wrenching his caught arm through, ripping the skin. Ignoring the shooting pain and protests of the flight attendents he threw himself into the arms of the startled blonde that stood gaping in front of him. Matts tears started again, muffled by Mello's stiff shoulder.  
"Why did you come?"

Matt looked up into Mello's eyes. They were so cold, but lying with tears. Matt just hugged him tighter.  
"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye, you're all that I've got" Matt and Mello just held each other as tight as they could, letting the tears fall freely. Matt was suddenly hit on the head from behind, making him drop like a sack of potatoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------((O))-------------------------------------------------------

Tap  
Tap  
Tap.  
"Would you stop that?" said an annoyed Matt, not looking up from the screen.  
"No."  
Tap.  
Sigh.  
"What's up with you today?" Matt asked, turning his head to face his blonde leather-clad friend.  
"I need it" Mello said bluntly  
"Look, we have a schedule to keep, and if we get found who knows what will happen to us" Matt explained carefully, trying not to grab the attention of the tutor who was walking around.  
"But I need it" Mello said sounding more annoyed  
Mat ignored him and continued to tap away at the Wammy's mainframe, having already finished the work set. Mello had recently become more and more annoying, the lack of chocolate in the youth's stomach didn't really help.  
Tap.  
"Here." Matt took out his bag, and handed it to Mello.  
"... What's this?" said Mello, confused.  
"My last bar of chocolate, I was saving it for when I was sick, but you can have it"  
Mello's eyes opened in delight.  
"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!!!" squealed the blonde excitedly. And much to Matt's surprise, Mello hugged him, pressing his chin into Matt's shoulder. Mello pulled away quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.  
"Your welcome" Matt grinned, returning to his screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------((O))-------------------------------------------------------

"Matt? Matt! Oh, thank god" Mello said from somewhere in front the red head. Matt looked up from the floor to which he was being shoved onto and into Mello's face. His vision was blurred and he felt something cool against his wrists. Handcuffs. He was being arrested for saying goodbye to his friend. Mello was holding onto Matt tightly, begging the officer to let him go. Matt could feel the tears on his shoulders, the nails in his back, the thoughts in his head. Someday.  
"Mello, it's o-okay, you can let me go. Here." Matt threw the necklace that was still in his hand over his head and into Mello's lap. "You left this" Mello smiled, wiping the tears.  
"For you" He placed the rosary over Matt's head, kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped back as the officer led Matt away.

That night, as Matt looked up from his cell and into the moonlight that shone through the bars, rosary dangling around his neck, he smiled.

Someday.


End file.
